


Cross it Off

by chromsama



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, it's fluff!!!, with a bucket list!!!, yu tries to be more adventurous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsama/pseuds/chromsama
Summary: “I read an article,” Yu answered him after chewing his food. “Of things to do while you’re in high school or before you turn 18. Things you wouldn’t normally think of doing.”Yosuke tilted his head. “You mean a bucket list?”Yu nodded. “I guess so.”“I’d never...take you for that kind of person, partner!” Yosuke said in astonishment. He’d figured after getting entangled in a web of serial murder cases, Yu would try to spend whatever time he had “normally”.





	Cross it Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! ^p^
> 
> Happy New Year!!!! (looks at the day) 2 weeks later.....
> 
> I found my old bucket list in high school and got inspired to make this. It's more self indulgent, english practice, and an excuse to write Yu as a dork really. haha
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> EDIT: YOU WANNA SEE SOME FANTASTIC FANART A WONDERFUL, TALENTED ARTIST MADE OF THIS FIC??? [BAM](http://doodleroos.tumblr.com/post/174168136747/drew-a-few-things-for-the-fic-cross-it-off-by) I DID CRY!!!

Yosuke never questions Yu. He accepts the norm that Yu is frankly,  _ Yu.  _ He wasn’t exactly weird, he was just...Yu.

After Yu joined the basketball team, when he just joined the drama club, Yosuke decided to finally ask. 

“I read an article,” Yu answered him after chewing his food. “Of things to do while you’re in high school or before you turn 18. Things you wouldn’t normally think of doing.”

Yosuke tilted his head. “You mean a bucket list?”

Yu nodded. “I guess so.”

“I’d never...take you for  _ that _ kind of person, partner!” Yosuke said in astonishment. He’d figured after getting entangled in a web of serial murder cases, Yu would try to spend whatever time he had “normally”. A bucket list though? Yosuke was a bit tempted to ask him for further details, but decided against it. Yu was staring at the ground intensely, lost in thought.

“I’m having a bit trouble completing them all, though.” Yu said, still staring at the ground. “It’s hard to finish them all by myself.”

Yosuke knew that tone. He knew his partner was always careful with his words, how he constructed every detail of his sentences.

“Do you want me to help you with it?” Yosuke asked, already knowing the answer.

Yu turned to him, a smile curving on his lips. “Yes, I would like that.”

With a verbal contract being formed, Yosuke knew there was no going back. Not that he would though, Yu was his partner, through and through, weather it be inside the TV world or with a simple bucket list. Yu continued with his lunch normally, but Yosuke could already see the gears turning in his head, deciphering the possibilities that his partner allows for his bucket list.

With Yu’s unpredictable personality, he could only imagine what article piqued Yu’s interest. 

==

_ Let’s skip class after lunch _ , the note reads on Yosuke’s desk. 

Yosuke read it once, but couldn’t comprehend it. Reading the note again, he couldn't help but feel dumbfounded by it. He knew that annoyingly perfect penmanship, and knew for a fact that Yu Narukami has asked him to skip class. To be more specific, Yu “perfect, grade-A student,” Narukami has asked Yosuke “could be doing better” Hanamura to skip class. He was too shocked to notice Yu’s occasional glances, waiting for an answer. 

_ Well? _ , Yu mouthed to him. Yosuke grinned. Like he would pass up an opportunity like  _ this _ . 

 

Okina City isn’t all that great, considering what he used to have back home, but Yosuke has deducted that an _ empty _ Okina, with an adrenaline high from skipping class with his best friend was the absolute best thing anyone could ask for on a Tuesday afternoon. Vacant stores and first in lines was way better than faces in books and dull lectures. 

As they exited the theatre, Yosuke couldn’t help but skip out with a beat in his step. “I’ve seen the cake knight a million times already, but seeing it in an empty theatre just makes it a bajillion times better!” Yosuke swooned, “No interrupting texts, no annoying little brats, and I even think my popcorn tasted better!” 

Yu softly laughed. “I think you’re overreacting a bit…”

“Am not!” Yosuke pouted, Yu just laughing harder in response. Before having the chance to keep up the banter, he noticed Yu’s eyes glancing back and forth between buildings. His eyes lit up at a certain spot, Yosuke knowing that something caught his interest. 

“Let’s stop there,” Yu said, already walking towards the building. Yosuke’s eyes followed his partner’s steps, groaning once he sees exactly where Yu wanted to go. 

“Seriously, partner? A bookstore?” Yosuke groaned while Yu was already entering the store. “Inaba already  _ has _ one of those, why go to another one?!”

“Inaba’s doesn’t have new books, and this one does,” Yu stated like it was obvious. Before even having the chance to protest, Yu already made a beeline towards the nature section. Yosuke knew by the concentrated look on his face it would be pointless to argue, so he shrugged and buried his hands in his pocket, deciding to make the most of it. 

In hindsight, the bookstore wasn’t even that big, but compared to Inaba’s patheticly small one, it might as well have been a library. Accompanied by the fact that the only source of life was him, Yu, and the uninterested cashier who looked like she was fighting a nap, Yosuke knew that Yu was on cloud nine. Yosuke felt out of his environment, drastically searching for any sort of comic to entertain him. While on his search, Yosuke’s eyes managed to spot out… a  _ certain _ magazine. 

He blinked once. Three more times. Then, he could feel his lips curling up to make something of a smirk while he got his devious plan to work. 

“Oh, partner”, he sang out to Yu, waltzing his way towards him. “We could cross something out of your bucket list…”

“Is that so?” Yu said absentmindedly, his eyes still glued to the pages. 

“Yeah, I think your bucket list said something about buying this…” Yosuke said, trying his hardest to keep his tone even. 

The benefits of knowing Yu like the back of his hand? He could time his reactions just perfectly. After counting down from three, he caught the book that slipped out of Yu’s hands, already anticipating _ that _ reaction.

“Wh-What, What is this?!” Yu managed to stutter out, his whole face tainted a deep pink. Yosuke barely managed to catch the laugh that crept out of his throat, restoring his broken composed “leader” image to his brain. 

“What? Oh  _ that _ ,” Yosuke innocently said, eyes concentrating at the corner of the store. “I just wanted to help with your bucket list…”

“The article didn’t say anything about…” Yu looked around, hushing like he was going to get caught. “ _ Buying a dirty magazine _ .” 

Yosuke clenched his fist, feeling his well put composure slowing crumbling. “Oh, I think it might have said  _ something _ about that.” Yosuke could tell his phony, innocent voice was irritating Yu by the intensity of his glare, but he couldn’t help it. 

Yu glanced at the magazine, then back to Yosuke, then back to the magazine. Yosuke opened his mouth, to tell him that it was just a stupid joke and let bygones be bygones, but then the unimaginable happened. 

“Fine, I’ll buy it.”

Yosuke’s eyes widened. “Wh-What did you say?”

“You heard me.”

Yeah, but he still didn’t believe it.

Before Yosuke had a chance to blink, Yu made a power walk towards the counter, having a look of determination flicker in his eyes. Unnecessary, battle-leadership determination. From the way Yu slammed the magazine on the counter, Yosuke thought he would feel a rumble on the earth’s ground. 

“I would like to buy this.” Yu said, clearly and loudly. A bit  _ too loudly _ for Yosuke who was just two feet away.

The cashier looked at the magazine, then blinked up at him. “...You know this magazine is for adults, right?”

“Yes.” Yu said, unfazed, but Yosuke caught the slight twitch in his shoulders. 

The cashier took one final look at Yu, then shrugged. “That would be 1500 yen.”

Yu managed to pull the money out of his wallet, pay the cashier, and grab the magazine in one clean motion, Yosuke felt if he blinked he would miss it. Yu exited out of the bookstore in such a rush, that Yosuke only managed to catch a glimpse of Yu’s madly tainted pink flushed face. 

Yosuke followed Yu out of the store, barely able to contain himself. As soon as they were an acceptable distance from the store, the empty streets were suddenly full with Yosuke’s uncontrollable laughter.

“I-I didn’t think you actually go through with it, partner!” Yosuke managed to breathe out, clenching his gut for support. “Th-The look on your face when you….when you…” Whatever sentence Yosuke started, died when his cackles overtook his throat. He could barely keep his eyes open, but still knew that Yu was glaring at him, strong enough to burn a mark on his skin.

Yu, at some point, buried his face on his hands. “That was the single most embarrassing thing I had to do in my life…”

“Ah, man, I think I laughed my spleen off,” Yosuke chuckled, wiping off any excessive tears. “But I didn’t think you’d actually do it! I was honestly joking!”

Yu coughed, regaining some of his natural color and his composure back. “The article said be more adventurous and daring, so I figured...why not?”

Yosuke grinned and patted Yu on the back. “Right, well, I for one had enough adventuring for one day. We should head home, before my parents wonder why I didn’t show up for work today.”

Yu glanced at his phone then nodded. “Yeah, it’s getting pretty late. I need to make dinner for Nanako.”

“Make sure you hide that magazine! Don’t want Nanako to find out that her big bro is such a pervert!” Yosuke snickered.

Yosuke laughed at Yu’s gaping mouth and bright pink complexion spreading across his face. Even as Yu prepared the magazine like a sword and frantically smacked Yosuke, his laughter could be heard amidst the attack.

If this was how things would be, Yosuke didn’t think Yu’s bucket list would be such a bad thing after all.

==

 

At 2 a.m., Yosuke contemplated his past statement as he stared at his incoming call from Yu. 

Yosuke reluctantly flipped open the phone. “It’s a little too late for the Midnight Channel, don’t you think?”

“Meet me at the Samegawa.” Yu said in a tone that sounded like a request, but Yosuke knew it was an order.

“Partner, this doesn’t have to do with your “bucket list”, does it?” Yosuke grumbled, pinching the bridges of his nose.

“Yes, it does.” Why did Yosuke even asked?

“What could your bucket list possibly have that involves me going to the floodplains at 2 a.m.?” Yosuke irritatedly spat out.

“Just come.” Before Yosuke could question him further, Yu had already hung up. Yosuke let out  a tired sigh, closing his phone.

As if he even had an option.

 

“So, what’s the plan this time, huh?” Yosuke asked, bundling his shoulders together against the late night breeze. 

Yu pointed up at the sky. “Stargazing.”

Yosuke blinked twice, trying to comprehend what Yu just said. “...Stargazing?”

Yu nodded while Yosuke couldn’t help but be disappointed. “Partner, you could do that at home outside your window!  _ And _ it would be warm!”

Yu shook his head. “The article said to go outdoors and stargaze. Besides, someone said that the floodplains was the best spot to look at the stars at night.”

“Another nature-lover probably.”, Yosuke thought.

“Alright, fine,” Yosuke finally let out, despite Yu already heading to the plain. Yosuke wasn’t surprised in the slightest to see Yu had brought a blanket to spread out for the occasion.

As Yosuke settled down on the ground right next to Yu, he took in the heavy silence that enveloped the vast, empty plain. Tiny Inaba was always quiet, but right now it was as if time stood still, the imposing night sky swallowing up any traces of life. Yosuke instinctively reached for his headphones to escape the eerie atmosphere, but fought back the urge, knowing how rude it would seem to Yu. As Yosuke sat their in turmoil, he began to pick up the faint chirps of crickets, the steady flow of the river, and the low rustle of the grass, taking in those soothing sounds as a source of comfort.

“There’s a lot of them, huh” Yu’s voice pierced through the silence, startling Yosuke a bit. For a moment he’d forgotten that Yu was next to him.

“H-huh?” Yosuke blinked in confusion, finally looking up. Wow, Yu was right. There  _ was _ a lot.

“Y-yeah, I guess so.” Yosuke mumbled, unable to think of an appropriate response.

“You don’t really see a lot of them in the city,” Yu said, still looking up. “It’s really...something.”

Pretty was an understatement; they were mesmerizing. Without any city lights obstructing the view of the night sky, the blanket of stars stretched out indefinitely before them.

“They’re pretty, huh?” Yu asked, his eyes still focused above.

“Yeah.” Yosuke replied softly, unsure if he was referring to the stars or Yu himself. He finally embraced the moment he was sharing with his partner.

“Thanks for coming with me tonight. I...really wanted to do this.” Yu said, his genuine glee pouring through his voice. Yosuke could barely make out the slight smile Yu emitted in the darkness, but it was infectious enough for Yosuke to smile back.

“Of course. I told you, we’re partners,” Yosuke grinned, “even in terms of bucket list completion.”

Yu laughed. “Right, partners.”

“I have to ask though, why this late? We could’ve done this a lot earlier.” Yosuke asked while laying down on the blanket, settling himself.

“I...didn’t want anyone else interrupting,” Yu answered, meekly. “I just wanted it to be us two.”

Yu’s words warmed Yosuke to his core, making the bitter cold air a fleeting memory. He was glad they were in the dark of night now, as he couldn’t help his face from bursting into a fiery red upon hearing Yu speak.

After several minutes, Yu laid down next to Yosuke, their elbows brushing against each other as he settled. The two just laid there in silence, staring at the dazzling brilliance above them. The night was still, except for the occasional cool breeze kissing Yosuke’s skin, relaxing his body and calming his nerves. Yosuke would’ve dozed off entirely if Yu hadn’t shaken his shoulders.

“We should head back.” Yu said quietly.

“We should just sleep here.” Yosuke groaned, turning his back away from him.

“We can’t. We don’t have pajamas.”

“Ugh, fine…” Yosuke stood up, brushing himself off. “I’m beat, I just wanna pass out.”

The gleaming stars and the awestrucking view of Yu imprinted in Yosuke’s eyes, even when he was fast asleep.

==

 

“Dojima isn’t coming home tonight.” Yu spoke out once Nanako went to bed. 

Yosuke lifted his brow. “Uh, okay?”

“We should do something.” Yu stood up, heading for the kitchen.

Yosuke knew “something” meant a bucket list thing. He leaned back on the couch.

“And what is this “something”?”

Yu plopped back down on the couch, holding a can in his outstretched arm. “This.”

Yosuke stared blankly at the can, blinking three times before accepting it was a can of _ beer _ .

“Beer…?” Yosuke asked, Yu already opening the can with a satisfying  _ pop _ .

“The article said to “get drunk”.

“Or..”, Yu paused, observing the can like a foreign object, “At least have my first drink.  _ Our _ first drink.”

“Won’t Dojima notice that two of his cans went missing? He  _ is _ a detective.” Yosuke said frantically, as he turned back and forth, searching around as if Dojima would burst through the walls any minute.

“He won’t notice.” Yu retaliated.

“Alright, well, here’s to bucket lists!” Yosuke said shrugging. He lifted the can, feigning bravery.

“Cheers.” Yu lifted his can in response, taking a deep chug of the bitter liquid along with Yosuke.

At least, Yosuke  _ tried _ to chug it. Once the beer touched his tongue, he immediately spat it out.

“G-God, that was disgusting!” Yosuke managed to spit out between coughs. As he wiped the vile taste from his mouth, he glanced to his side and was taken back by the sight before him.

Yu was  _ still _ chugging the whole thing, all in one sitting, with that leader-like determination on his face. Yosuke heard every gulp and felt the sheer willpower radiating from Yu’s entire being. It was a spectacular sight, really.

Yu slammed the can down on the table, signaling it’s emptied contents. From the scowl that formed on his face, Yosuke could tell that their feelings toward the beer were mutual.

“Wow, that was...  _ something _ .” Yosuke said to him, still amazed at his partner’s ability.

“It was disgusting.” Yu told him, putting a hand to his mouth. Yosuke was astonished to see him reaching for  _ another _ can.

“Seriously, dude?”

“I want to try one more.”

“Uh, sure.” Yosuke nodded, reluctantly approving. As if he could dissuade Yu once his mind was set.

Yu, as it turned out, was a chatty drunk. To anyone else, he’d seem as talkative as an ordinary high school boy. However, in this moment, Yu was like an endless fountain, pouring his thoughts out into the room. It continued still, until by his third beer, he was spouting nothing but nonsense. Despite his increasingly drunken state, Yu was still able to maintain his composure, and barely slurred or stuttered his words, to Yosuke’s amazement.

“Do you think I should get my hair dyed?” Yu asked him, fiddling with the tips of his bangs. His cheeks were already turning a pink hue, no doubt from his fourth beer.

Yosuke snorted out a laugh. “Dude, your hair is already a weird color. What’s the point?”

Yu shrugged. “The article said something about getting a strange haircut or to dye your hair, but I don’t know if I can…My parents wouldn’t like that.” Yu took another huge gulp, and set the can down amongst the other finished ones.

Yosuke eyebrow perked up. “Is that why you’re doing that bucket list article thing now? Cause of your parents?”

Yu glanced at him, then stared back at his bangs, still twirling them at the tips of his fingers. “Did you even finish your can?”

“Uh, yeah, I’ve had just as much as you!” Yosuke boasted, feigning a grin. Yu was too drunk to realize he’d been faking the drinks anyways.

“I wanted to do it while I’m here,” Yu suddenly answered him, “While I can.”

“While you can?” Yosuke parroted.

“I figured, I should do something new while being away from my paren-,  _ my home _ ,” Yu caught himself, “and when I saw this article, I decided to just finally  _ do _ it.”

“Fighting shadows inside a TV isn’t something new?” Yosuke asked with a smirk.

Yu rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Yosuke chuckled. “I just never thought I would see our fearless leader, my “stickler for the rules” partner, cutting class and getting drunk behind his cop uncle. I honestly thought you were a hardass.”

“I thought I was too.” Yu chuckled, following up with a hiccup.

“So…” Yosuke started, staring around the room. “Now with Risette on the team, have you finally found your type?” Yosuke knew he was off topic, but figured now that his friend was in a drunken state, he could finally coax the answer out of him.

“No, she’s not my type,” Yu answered. When Yosuke opened up his mouth, he followed up with, “And neither is Chie or Yukiko.”

“Damn, a literal idol is on our team and she’s still not your type? Who’s your type then?” Yosuke tried asked casually, but lacked the talent to hold back the curiosity that leaked through his voice.

Yu hiccuped. “Cute brunettes like you.”

Yosuke’s eyes snapped wide open, his face quickly burning up, no doubt with a stupid blush tainting his cheeks. He quickly turned his face towards Yu, completely caught off guard, only to find him…

Asleep.

Yosuke sighed with disappointment as his partner snored loudly; drool escaping from his mouth. After figuring out Yu was far too heavy to carry upstairs, Yosuke brought him a blanket from his room and wrapped him up in it. He quietly told him good night, ignoring the light giggle that escaped from Yu’s mouth.

Yu’s drunken words and heat from his cheeks stayed with Yosuke as he made his way back home.

==

 

This time it was Yosuke who initiated the list, knocking on Yu’s door. Yu answered with a confused look on his face, as expected.

“What’s...that?” Yu glanced at the Junes bag in Yosuke’s hand.

“Catnip, for your bucket list!” Yosuke proudly said to him, waving the bag in front of him.

“Catnip…?” Yu titled his head, crossing his arms in confusion.

“Okay, so it’s not _ really _ in the article, but,” Yosuke paused with a smirk, “I know you’ve been wanting to pet that cat we pass by every day on the way to school. Nothing that a little Junes discount can’t fix!”

Yu smiled. “I’ll grab my coat.”

Inaba, apparently, had more than one cat to Yosuke’s surprise, as the catnip attracted not one, but _ seven _ cats, all flocking to Yu’s side. Yu sitting down in the grass, surrounded by cats like some sort of cat prince, was something Yosuke made sure to commit to memory. Yosuke wondered if this was actually something Yu wanted, but the warmth that radiated from Yu’s smile was enough to answer that for him. 

“This has been my favorite thing we’ve done since we started this article thing.” Yu told him while scratching underneath an orange tabby’s chin.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Yosuke chuckled, taking in the image that was Yu’s pure happiness. He tried reaching out for one of them, only to have it hiss him away and curl back up to Yu.

“You know, they say that animals flock to good people…” Yu snickered, as Yosuke rolled his eyes in response.

“Hey, I can take back my catnip, you know?!” Yosuke jokingly punched Yu’s shoulder, both of them laughing warmly. 

“Here,” Yu moved in closer to Yosuke, his shoulder pushing against Yosuke’s back. “Now, they’ll come to both of us.”

Yosuke immediately warmed up, conveniently blaming the two cats that swarmed to his lap. He decided against commenting on how nice Yu smelled.

“Thank you,” Yosuke felt Yu leaned in closer, his head practically laying on his shoulder, “for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” Yosuke answered him. He blamed the sudden rush of warmth from interlacing his fingers with Yu, and not the scalding blush his face decided to emit.

 

==

 

“So...the article told me to confess to who I like.” Yu told him during their rooftop lunches. 

“O-oh?” Yosuke squeaked out, almost choking on his rice.

“Y-yeah,” Yu looked away, nervously, his cheeks tinted pink. “I’m nervous though.”

“Seriously, partner? You have no need to be,  _ anyone _ would be lucky to date you!”

“Okay, then.” Yu turned towards him, looking him directly at the eye. “Go out with me?”

Yosuke blinked. “Wh-What?”

“I-” Yu blinked, his face now a deep pink hue. He laughed and pinched the bridges of his nose. “I’m sorry...I’ve never confessed to anyone and that was all wrong, just-”

“Wait, wait,” Yosuke stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. When Yu stared at it, he pulled it back, his face scalding red. “Y-you like...me?”

Yu titled his head. “Y-yes?”

Yosuke blinked, then laughed loudly. Even when Yu frowned, he couldn’t help it. “I can’t believe you like  _ me _ ! And you  _ confessed to me _ ! I thought I would have to do it!”

Yu’s head and eyes shot up. “H-huh?”

Yosuke smiled at him and, in Yosuke tradition, winked at him despite his nervousness. “Yeah, cause I like you too.”

Yu blinked slowly, then let out a breath of relief Yosuke was able to pick up. “I-I’m glad…” He turned to Yosuke, returning a fond smile of his own. “I’m glad you feel the same.”

It was Yosuke’s turn to be a stuttering mess, feeling his face to the tips of his ears burning. He turned away shyly. “Y-yeah, I do. I like you.”

Yu took the initiative to interlace their fingers together, gently tapping one of his fingers with his pinky to ask for his attention. “Yosuke?”

“Hm?”

“Can I…” He paused deeply, “Kiss you?”

Yosuke abruptly turned his head toward him, afraid his neck would snap from how fast he went. “Wh-What?”

Yu smiled at him, his cheeks now a scalding red. “Can I kiss you?”

Yosuke blinked, then snickered. “More from that article thing?”

“No. I just want to.”

Yosuke smiled, nodding in response. Soon, he knew nothing but the feeling of Yu’s lips against his and Yu’s long fingers running through his hair. He grabbed him by the shirt, trying to close whatever distance that managed to be there.

Yosuke decided that  _ this _ was the best thing on Yu’s bucket list.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tbh, this was supposed to be nsfw, but I decided not to.........ah well.
> 
> even in 2018, I'm still writing fluffy souyo, haha. I hope you'll continue sticking with me!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! (´ ω `♡)


End file.
